Vega
by The-Gamer-00
Summary: Goten vanishes for five years when he reappears he has a four year old son that is the spitting image of both Vegeta and Goku. It is revealed that the young boy is the son of Goten and Trunks. Vega is a powerful little saiyan. Everyone takes the news well and is thrilled with Vega. The Earth Saiyan's soon find out that the Vegeta-sai Saiyans are alive and the planet has been res
1. Chapter 1

Son Goten landed at Capsule Corp it had been five years since he'd seen everyone. Five years since he'd fled after finding out that he was pregnant with Trunks child. They'd been together briefly and then had gotten into a fight and broken up. It had been a bad break up and shortly after Goten had found out. He'd fled scared. He took a deep breath as everyone looked at him. He felt his son tug on his pants leg.

"Goten!" Everyone cried.

They all began asking him questions and welcoming him back.

"Whose that?" Vegeta grunted, nodding toward the kid cowering boy half hiding behind Goten.

_'Leave it to Vegeta.'_ Goten thought to himself.

"This is my son." Goten answered. He looked at Trunks. "This is our son, Trunks."

Trunks was shocked he had no doubt that Goten was telling him the truth the little boy was the perfect combination of Vegeta and Goku.

"I had a right to know that I had son!" Trunks growled.

"I panicked." Goten confessed. "I didn't know male Saiyans could get pregnant and I panicked."

"What is your name?" Trunks asked the child.

The boy blinked big blue eyes up at him he held up his hand and put his pinky down.

"You're four?" Trunks clarified.

The boy nodded and went back to clinging to his daddy.

"I asked what your name is?"

"He doesn't talk." Goten informed. "I've tried everything but he just doesn't talk." He moved his son in front of him and everyone noted the boy had a tail. "Everyone this is Vegeta Goku Briefs-Son." he told them. "He prefers to be called Vega though."

No one missed the twitch of Vegeta's lips at the name.

"Vega, sweetie, this is your daddy Trunks." Goten said, softly.

Vega blinked up at the man with blue hair. His daddy Trunks? He'd heard of this man and now he was finally meeting him? He bowed to the man and Daddy Trunks bowed back greeting him.

He was taken to another man.

"This is my brother." Goten said, "Your uncle Gohan and his daughter your daughter Pan."

Vega bowed to them and they bowed back.

"This is my dad and your grandpa Goku."

Vega and Goku bowed to each other.

Goten took Vega around to all the Z-Fighters, Bulma and ChiChi then finally Vegeta.

"and this is Daddy Trunks' father Grandpa Vegeta."

Vega bowed to the stern man and the man just inclined his head.

With that Vega climbed up on to his daddy's shoulder his tail swishing this way and that as his blue eyes took in everything.

Trunks walked over and gently rubbed his hand into his son's head. He was angry at Gohan beyond angry. He'd sworn to himself when he'd become an adult that he would never be the kind of father is father was and thanks to Goten he'd missed the first four years of his son's life. He didn't know if he could forgive Goten for this. He was happy when his son leaned into his touch seeking it. He was very gentle as he scratched the boy's scalp.

"He likes it when you do that." Goten smiled.

Vega nodded.

* * *

Vega woke that night feeling a large amount of Ki. He blinked his eyes up at his daddy who was lifting him up into his arms. Vega yawned and rubbed his eyes he wrapped his tail around his Daddy Goten's wrist and clung to him as they flew off into the night. He was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

Goten landed with the other Z-Fighters holding his son. They were standing across from a hoard of Saiyan's in front of a large ship that was much bigger than Frieza's. He noted that Pan was clinging to Gohan's leg and rubbing her eyes.

Trunks moved beside Goten and Vega to protect them.

Vegeta stood in front of everyone along with Goku.

"Now how did this happen?" Goku finally said, rubbing the back of his head.

Piccolo landed.

"Dende says that the Namekians sold us out." He reported, and sounded annoyed. "The person claimed that they meant no harm to anyone but once they figured out what was going on they made a deal that the Namekians are left alone by the Saiyans and the Namekian Dragon Balls could be used."

"Geesh." Bulma said, shaking her head.

"I can't believe it." Krillin frowned.

"You're up, Vegeta." Tien said, "Negotiate."

Vegeta cleared his throat but Bardock spoke first.

"Prince Vegeta." he called bowing. "My name is Bardock..."

"I remember you." Vegeta drawled. He glanced at Goku. "You are Kakarot's father."

"He is?" Goku asked, blinking.

"Yes, that's correct." Bardock said, his eyes darting to the one who'd spoken then back to his prince. "We are here on behalf of your Father King Vegeta to make you a similar deal to the one made with the Namekians."

"It'll take us some time to gather the Dragon Balls." Tien said.

Then got hit in the head by Bulma.

"No, no, we don't require further use of the Dragon Balls." Bardock answered. "Our deal is that the "Earth" Saiyans come with us to the home planet and live and we leave Earth alone and never touch it or it's people."

Vegeta cocked and eyebrow. He would love to go home with his child and grandson but Earth had been his home for such a long time now how could he just leave it? He glanced at Kakarot and found that the man was also in conflict. He glanced back at his son and Kakarot's spawns. He was annoyed when Kakarot gathered the Earth Saiyans into a huddle.

"We can take them." Gohan said.

"Or they could overwhelm us with sheer numbers." Trunks said, shaking his head. "I don't think we should risk it with the children."

Pan yawned and rubbed her eyes again.

"I can fight." She said. "I can protect the baby at any rate."

Said baby was still fast asleep.

Everyone looked at the seven year old then the four year old.

"I agree with Trunks." Gohan said, "We should agree to the deal. It'll save Earth and all of our friends and I can get us back here quickly if they need us."

The adults talked it out a little longer then they voted it was unanimous. Vegeta announced the verdict.

"We've agreed to your terms." Vegeta announced shocking the Z-Fighters who cried out in out rage except for Piccolo. "We will take awhile to gather our stuff and say our goodbyes."

* * *

The Saiyan ship was now in space and the Earth Saiyans were standing in a crowded room in front of King Vegeta.

"My son." King Vegeta said, greeting Vegeta. "It does me good to see you but who are these others?"

"This is my son Trunks age 21."

"Nice to meet you, grandfather." Trunks said, bowing. He glanced at his father and got a small nod. "Please allow me to introduce you to my mate Goten age 20 and our son Vegeta Goku age 4. Vegeta Goku prefers to be called Vega though so if you would please."

King Vegeta was pleased that Vegeta had produced an heir and that the heir had produced an heir as well.

"It is nice meeting you." Goten said, bowing.

"My name is Goku but when I was born on Vegeta-sai I was named Kakarot." Goku said, brightly. "I hit my head as a kid and forgot everything so I was raised human." he informed them. "This is my eldest son Gohan age 30 and his daughter Pan age 7."

"Nice to meet you." Gohan and Pan chorused bowing.

"and my youngest son Goten." Goku finished.

Vega stirred he opened his big blue eyes and looked around. He flew into the air his tail still wrapped around Goten's wrist. He flitted this way and that way staring at everything and blinking.

Goten tensed but didn't pull Vega back into his arms. He let his son look around.

Vega finally flew over and attached himself to Trunk's chest and wrapped his tail around Trunk's wrist. Trunks wrapped his arms protectively around his son and tried to fight of the grin that wanted to spread across his face. His son had come to him to sleep. He was thrilled. He gently bounced the small boy wondering why he was so small. He looked like he was two not four.

"Is that some kind of Earth greeting?" Bardock asked, them.

"Oh." Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck as Vegeta sighed. "Sorry, we didn't even know we were doing it. Uhm, where me and my son's were raised it is yes."

"I just picked it from them." Trunks informed.

"It's not a bad greeting." King Vegeta reasoned. "You all must be tired, the little one is practically asleep where she stands."

Gohan quickly picked up Pan who clung to him.

"I will show you to your rooms myself." King Vegeta decided.

Their rooms were all in the same hallway. Trunks and Goten were to share something Goten was rather worried about but then again children had been what he and Trunks had fought about all those years ago so maybe things would be fine. Vega was set up in a nursery across the hall from Trunks and Goten's room. They both kissed their sleeping son goodnight. Vegeta messed up the boy's hair. While Gohan, Pan and Goku kissed his forehead as well.

Gohan's room was next to Goten and Trunks' room with Pan in a nursery across the hall. Then Goku was next to Gohan and Vegeta's room was next to Pan's. Pan got kissed goodnight and her hair messed up. Then all the men went to bed.

* * *

Vega was not happy when he was woke up by his cousin the next morning she was staring down at him as she hovered above him in a blue saiyan uniform.

"Wake up, baby Vega." Pan said, picking him up and flying to the attached bathroom. "Okay, baby Vega go potty."

Vega frowned at her and hovered on his own pushing her out of the bathroom. When he was done going to the bathroom he let her back in and he washed his hands. He was soon struggling as she dressed him in a black Saiyan uniform. He was also not happy when she tried to brush his teeth he showed her that he knew how to brush his own teeth but then she tried to brush his hair.

Everyone looked up from the table as Vega flew into the room. Goten looked at his watch Vega shouldn't be up for another hour. The answer came flying in behind him holding a brush. Pan caught the four year old by the tail and tackled him to the ground.

"Now, baby Vega mama says we gotta brush our hair every morning." Pan told him and began brushing his hair. Vega kicked his arms and feet in protest but made no noise.

"PAN!" Gohan cried, picking his daughter up. "I'm sorry, Vega..."

Vega shot to Goten and attached himself to his chest. Goten sighed and put an arm under his son's butt.

"I'm really sorry, she was only trying to help." Gohan said, sitting Pan at the table.

"It's okay." Goten said, shaking his head. "Vega just doesn't like his hair being brushed."

Vega shook his head.

"Me either but mama says we gotta brush our hair every morning." Pan said, head cocked to the side. She lit up as food was put on the table. "THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!"

Vega turned around and grabbed the nearest thing and shoved it in his mouth and began chewing it. It was good. He nodded rapidly at Pan words.

"Thank you for the food." Gohan, Goten and Goku said, and dug in as well.

Trunks and Vegeta were already eating.

"Another Earth custom?" King Vegeta asked amused. "Or is that unique to the area you were raised in as well?"

"Ah!" Goku, Gohan, and Goten blushed. Goku chuckled lightly, "Yes, it is."

Pan and Vega couldn't be bothered there was food that needed eating and they were hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

After eating everything they could eat they were taken on a tour. Vega flew up as soon as breakfast ended and they were going on the tour. He landed on Vegeta's shoulder. Goten and Trunks both tensed and Vegeta stared at the child who stared back and swished his tail.

"Aww." Goku cooed. "Vega likes you, Vegeta." He messed up Vega's hair.

"Come here, Vega." Trunks said, trying to take his son. Vega cocked his head to the side and then shook it. "Come on, Vega, don't bother grandpa Vegeta."

Trunks took Vega and held him to his chest. He knew he was holding him the right way when Vega's tail wrapped around his wrist and Vega took hold of his uniform and Goten smiled at him.

They began the tour. It was a big ship and a long tour.

"Do I get to go to school?" Pan asked from where she was walking between Gohan and Goku with her arms behind her head. "Do Saiyans have school?"

Her eyes slid over to a bunch of Saiyan children.

"What's wrong, Pan?" Gohan asked her seeing that she suddenly felt uneasy.

"I don't have tail like they do." Pan said, "Mama pulled it off when I was little."

King Vegeta, Bardock and other adults frowned at that but noted that Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks didn't have tails either.

Vega flew out of Trunks' arms and down to his cousin who beamed and held out her arms taking him in them and pulling him to her chest where she held him trying to copy how Trunks had held him. Vega put his hand on Pan's head and pushed his Ki into her imagining her tail growing back. White Ki flew from his hand into her and Pan suddenly had a tail.

"Oh, wow!" Pan cried, "Baby Vega gave me my tail back."

"He shouldn't have been able to do that." Vegeta frowned. "It is said that only the Saiyan Sage can do that. The Saiyan Sage is said to be the most powerful Saiyan ever even more powerful than a Super Saiyan God."

Vega yawned and rubbed his eyes. He laid his head on Pan's shoulder and was soon fast asleep with his tail around his cousin's wrist.

All of the Saiyan children and adults in the big room they were in had seen his power.

"What's school?" a boy asked Pan.

"You're joking right?" Pan asked him.

He shook his head.

"I wanna go home, daddy!" Pan cried, "They don't have a school!"

Gohan laughed and messed up his daughter's spiky hair.

"Then we'll have to teach them what a school is, Pan." he told her.

Pan nodded.

* * *

Vegeta let them explain what school was as he kept an eye on his son and grandson. His mind was reeling his grandson was the Saiyan Sage that meant he would be even more powerful than Kakarot if he was trained correctly.

Goten noticed that Pan had taken to hovering in the air while holding Vega he was amazed she'd held him for two hours before she got tired.

"Give him here." He said, gently. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta had grabbed Vega's tail. Vega was still fast asleep hanging by his tail. Pan's eyes were wide as she pushed herself into Goten's side clinging to him.

"He feels no pain when his tail pulled?" Goku asked, taking the child and holding him like his son had. He remembered Bulma holding Trunks this way when he was little. "No energy loss? No weakness?"

"No, not at all." Goten said, frowning at Vegeta. Trunks was glaring at his father. "He never has. He's just a baby you can't be that rough with him!"

Trunks snorted as Vegeta leveled one of his stern looks at Goten.

"He is my son and I wont let you treat him the way you raised Trunks." Goten snapped taking his son. "He will get his training don't worry about that but that will not be all he does!"

Vega slept on ignoring everything.

* * *

When Vega woke up he was in the same room but now there were only four year olds in the room.

"Ah, Prince Vega you are awake." A woman said. Vega yawned at her and rubbed his eyes. "We are learning how to fly come join us."

Vega turned his head away from her stubbornly refusing.

"Prince Vega, this is school and you must participate!" The woman said sternly.

Vega looked at her and yawned again. These children were just now learning to fly? He'd been flying since he was really little. He could fly before he could crawl. They were weak if they couldn't fly. He turned his head away again.

He heard chuckling.

"Vega!" Goten scolded. "Participate in class!"

Vega gave him an annoyed look but flew into the air and flitted around looking at everything. The teacher nodded and went back to the rest of the class. He wondered if he was supposed to just fly around for this class. He got board fast and aimed a hit at Vegeta. Vegeta stopped it with his hand. Vega began hitting Vegeta's hand with his fists happily.

"See, Vegeta?" Goten said, with a smile. "I train him."

Vegeta allowed his grandson to continue his practice.

When the class was over all but one child could fly. They were taken to another room and sat down on little cushions. The teacher wrote 1+1 on the board.

"Does anyone know the answer?" she asked.

Vega flew forward and took the chalk. He wrote 2 and went back to his seat.

"What have you been teaching our son?" Trunks wondered.

"This is nothing." Goten shrugged. "Vega can do his 11 times tables. He's working on his 12. He's a smart little boy."

Vega nodded superiorly.

Vegeta cocked and eyebrow at the tiny boy.

Goten was blushing noting that the adults that were following them around were listening to every word he said about his son. He noted that Trunks was smiling fondly.

* * *

Vega was now in a class teaching Ki. He shook his head at the teacher and held his hand out. He let out a Ki ball that destroyed his dummy. Really, these babies didn't even know how to use Ki. His daddy had told him that all Saiyans could use Ki from a young age. Was he in the stupid class? He flew to hover in front of Trunks and used his hands to talk.

"VEGA!" Goten scolded, "That's mean!"

"What's he saying?" Goku asked.

"He's asking if this is the stupid class." Goten sighed running fingers through his hair. "No, Vega this isn't the class for slow kids." Vega signed more. "Yes, I know I told you that all Saiyan children can use Ki from a young age..." More signing. "Vega." he said in a warning tone. "These kids have never been to school before..."he sighed. "They are not stupid or slow you just learn faster..."

Everyone could see that Goten was struggling.

"Vega, if you don't land and participate in class you'll have to train for a full hour with Grandpa Vegeta." Trunks finally said, bailing out his mate.

Vega looked at Vegeta with his head cocked to the side then flew down to land and began participating in class. This left Goku laughing and holding his ribs and a smirk on Vegeta's face.

"Trunks." Goten tried to scold but was having trouble not laughing himself. "I would appreciate it if you did not threaten our son."

Trunks shrugged and watched his son.

"Can he suppress his Ki, Goten?" Goku finally wondered.

"I haven't taught him that." Goten replied shaking his head.

* * *

Vega had been thrilled when he'd heard that they were going to learn to fight but this was boring. Just doing stretches and moves that he'd learned forever ago. Why were these babies so far behind if they weren't stupid? He was getting angry an annoyed if he didn't learn something new soon or really get to fight he was going to lose his temper! He had always been looking forward to going to school but he was hating this!

"Oh, no he's getting angry." Goten muttered.

Finally, Vega was learning something new. He was learning learning to speak another language the Saiyan home language. He didn't know this they'd covered English earlier but he'd known that easily. He then got to draw a picture and play. He decided to draw and ignore the other kids they didn't seem to want to talk to him or play with him anyway. Or so he thought a boy sat down in front of him and grabbed paper and a crayon and began drawing too. The boy didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to the boy but they drew and colored silently while the other kids ran all over being loud and hyper.

Finally it was time to eat. Vega gave his daddy Trunks his drawing and silently demanded to be fed. He was taken back to the room where he'd eaten breakfast.

"BABY VEGA!"

Vega was not happy as he was suddenly being hugged by his cousin upon entering the room but his cousin flew him to the table and sat down with him so that they could both eat.

"My classes are so boring I know everything." Pan complained as she shoved a roll in Vega's mouth. Vega nodded at her as he sat in her lap and chewed. "You too, baby Vega?" Vega nodded again. "I mean I didn't know some stuff but like flying and fighting and the maths I already knew." Vega nodded again and pointed to what he wanted. He could get used to his cousin. She got him everything he pointed at and she could talk. He listened and agreed with most of what she was saying. "and no one wants to play with me." Vega nodded again.

"It's just because they don't know you." Gohan told his daughter. "Someone will eventually come to play with you."

"I was going to ask one of the boys to train with me during recess." Pan was saying to Vega as if she hadn't heard her father talk. "There is one in my class who has a decent power level. He could be strong if he trains like grandpa Goku and Vegeta but then no one trains like they do."

Vega didn't know anything about that so he shrugged.

When they were done with lunch he rode on Pan's back to where recess was being held. Pan explained that recess meant more play time. Pan pointed out the boy she was talking about when they arrived.

"What do you think, baby Vega?" Pan said, "He's got a decent power level right?"

Vega stared at the boy his cousin was talking about and nodded. It was no where near his family but the boy did have a decent enough power level. He had to be on par with him at least.

"That's what I thought." Pan nodded, "Because he's only a few points shy of your current level." she walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. He was with a group of boys and they all stared at her. "My name is Pan and I was wondering if you'd like to train with me during recess today."

"With you?" the boy snorted. "But you're a girl. No girl can beat me."

"Why don't we see about that." Pan challenged. "Baby Vega, you should watch from Grandpa Goku's shoulder okay?"

Vega nodded and flew over to land on Goku's shoulder.

"Pan, you are so much like your mother." Gohan whined shaking his head as Pan and the boy took up their stances. "Don't hurt him too much, Pan."

Pan nodded. Vegeta stepped in to judge the fight and called for them to start.


	3. Chapter 3

Vega watched as his cousin fought with the boy it was clear that she had the upper hand and was holding back. He blinked at his blue screen. It had appeared when he'd woken up this morning and he'd been getting a lot of skills all day today.

**A skill has been created through a special action.**

**Observe-1**

**Your ability to get information on people and things.**

Vega nodded to himself that was probably a good skill. He began using it on his cousin and the person she was fighting.

Pan smirked to herself as she sent the boy flying into the wall.

"Winner, Pan." Vegeta declared.

Pan flew to Vega and Vega landed on her back.

"He wasn't as much fun as I thought he would be, baby Vega." Pan sighed, "Maybe because I train with grandpa sometimes?"

Vega nodded that was probably right.

Pan beamed at him. She loved her baby cousin.

"Wow, she's strong." some of the older kids were saying.

"Hey, girl." one of the older boys said. "I'll fight you."

"How old are you?" Pan asked.

"I'm 14." He said.

"Don't you feel bad about picking on a little girl half your age?" Pan asked making Gohan shake his head. "What do you think, baby Vega. I can beat him can't I?"

Vega Observed the boy he didn't get much data but cocked his head to the side frowning hard.

**Ki Sense-5**

**Power Level: 900**

Vega nodded to his cousin. She could take him.

"Okay, then." Pan said, "I'll take you on."

Vega flew up and landed on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vega, I told you don't bother Vegeta." Trunks said, rushing to his son.

"Get ready." Vegeta called. Pan and the teen readied themselves. "Begin!"

Pan shot forward in a blur of speed that the boy couldn't follow and while hovering in midair kicked the teen in the side of the head. The boy went flying but stopped himself from hitting the wall.

"Geesh these people are so weak." Pan sighed, blocking a punch getting around the teen's guard and hitting him ten times in blinding speed and made him crash into the wall. "Yep, so weak."

"Winner, Pan."

Vega landed on Pan's back again. Pan shook her head.

"Wanna spar, Baby Vega?" Pan wondered. "You're probably a lot better at fighting then those stupid weaklings."

Vega nodded in agreement he was good at fighting at least he thought so and his daddy Goten always praised him. So he began sparring with his cousin. His screen informed that he was soon gaining stats.

**Sense-1**

He dodged her fist quickly and vanished from sight but Pan spun around and stopped his punch she was grinning.

They spared until recess was over and Vega thought that Pan seemed to have more fun sparing with him then those other boys. When he got back to class he was told he had to take a nap. He glared at the teacher. He wasn't a baby and he wasn't tired! He wasn't! After ten minutes he flew to Daddy Trunks and attached himself to his chest. Trunks smiled softly and held his son in his favorite way. Vega's tail wrapped around Trunks' wrist and Vega was soon fast asleep.

"Why is he so small?" King Vegeta finally asked.

"I feed him and he gets plenty of fresh air." Goten said, defensively. "I don't know why he is so small."

* * *

The second half of school taught Vega more. Apparently, Saiyans did know what school was and had them according to Pan who'd asked they just didn't know them by the Earth name of school. When Vega was tucked in that night after a bath Trunks drug Goten to their room.

"Lets have another one." Trunks said, grinning as he pushed Goten on the bed.

Goten laughed wrapping his arms around Trunks. They kissed deeply and until air was needed.

"I'm sorry I left." Goten said, as Trunks attacked his neck with his mouth. Goten moaned loudly. "T-Trunks...I..."

Trunks didn't let him say anything else the entire night.

When Goten and Trunks woke up it was to see Pan floating above them putting Vega on Goten's bare chest. Vega put a finger to her lips then flew out of the room again. Vega huffed and sat up yawning. He rubbed his eyes. He then reached out to Trunks and put his tiny hand on his Daddy's forehead. A burst of white Ki later Trunks had a tail. With that Vega crawled down between his parents and went back to sleep. They held him and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Pan." Goten said, in a stern voice when they entered the dinning that morning. "Nothing and I mean nothing short of a life threatening situation or Vega needing something gives you the right to come into mine and Trunks' room."

"Pan, you know better!" Gohan scolded.

"Baby Vega was whimpering in his sleep." Pan said.

Vega shook his head rapidly as his cousin stuffed some toast in his mouth. He had not been whimpering in his sleep she had woken him up wanting to spar so he'd blasted her into the wall and she'd taken him to his daddies. He hadn't minded that last part at all.

"Pan, how many times must I tell you not to lie?" Gohan sighed, shaking his head.

Bardock eyed his great granddaughter, his great-grandson, grandsons, and his two sons. He didn't know what to do with his family.

"Do we have school today too?" Pan asked. "Why are all the kids so weak? It's annoying. I thought Saiyans were the strongest beings in the entire Universe that's what Vegeta says."

"We are the strongest." Vegeta said, looking at his grandson who was now on his shoulder. "What?"

"Vega!" Trunks cried.

Vega pointed. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow but got what the boy was pointing at and gave it to him. Vega's tail wagged happily as he ate his treasure.

"You gave Trunks back his tail." Vegeta spoke to the child who nodded and suddenly shot to Goku's shoulder shaking his head. "We'll see about that."

"Dad, please." Trunks sighed. "He's probably just tired. It wears him out and he'll probably choose Goten next."

"I'm upset he chose you over me." Goten said, fake pouting.

Pan giggled and Gohan and Goku laughed.

Raditz rolled his eyes he didn't get these people and why was he in this room?

* * *

Vega was annoyed he was in flying class again. He flew around the room training his flying. He began doing his stretches and warm ups for fighting then began practicing his moves. The boy who'd colored with him the day before began doing the same even though he wasn't very good at flying yet. Then one by one the other children began doing the same. The girl who hadn't flown the day before was happily flying around the class having said her sister had taught her what she was doing wrong after dinner.

**Flying-20**

Vega decided he didn't really like the start of the school day at all. He preferred lunch and afternoon classes. He was going to teach these stupid babies how to be real saiyans if it killed him! These babies didn't know how to fight and they were saiyans! What were these people teaching their children? He was sure his grandpa Vegeta agreed with him.

**Ki Blast-5**

Vega's ki blast destroyed the dummy he was blasting with one go. The stupid babies were amazed. His Ki was weak and he knew it. He flew up on to Vegeta's shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Vegeta's lips twitched but otherwise didn't respond.

Trunks sighed why did Vega like Vegeta so much? He wasn't jealous he was confused. He scooped his son up off of his father's shoulder. He made a ball of Ki appear hovering over his hand. He began teaching his son how to do it.

Vega frowned trying to do what Daddy Trunks was teaching him. Slowly a very small ball of ki formed in his palm.

"Good now hold it." Trunks instructed. Vega did this was hard. Maybe he was weak too. "Now slowly make it disappear." he showed Vega how. Vega did his best to copy him. "Good job. Now again."

**Ki Training-1**

Over and over again until the end of class.

**Ki Training-2**

He'd practice again later.

Trunks and Goten praised their son.

"That's how dad taught me how to control my Ki." Trunks told Vega who nodded at him. "Now go on back to class."

Vegeta had been shocked when Trunks had begun the lesson he hadn't thought that Trunks would teach Vega the same way he'd been taught.

* * *

Finally, lunch! Vega and Pan were devouring everything in sight and reach. The servants thought it was cute. Pan was telling Vega all about her morning or rather complaining about it. Vega agreed with everything she said. When they were full they went to recess and Vega showed Pan his Ki Training. She frowned and began copying him.

"Eh!" Pan said, after just ten minutes. "This is hard."

Vega nodded at her.

Trunks sighed rubbing the back of his head. Goten and Gohan were glaring at him.

"What? It's how dad taught me to control my Ki."

"All the more reason for you not to use the same process with our son!" Goten stated. "Dad is the only one who can fight Vegeta they are the strongest beings in the Universe, Trunks! Vegeta's lessons will just wear them out and burn them out! How many times did you get sick with Ki Exhaustion when we were kids and you were training?!"

Trunks gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his head.

"True." he nodded. "But I wanted to teach Vega something and I was trained by dad so..."

Goten tore in to him and Gohan joined him because Vega had Pan doing it now. Trunks just stood there and took it though he did try to defend himself.

"Good job, Pan!" Goku encouraged. "You can do it, Vega. If you two master Ki Training you can become as powerful as Vegeta and I! You just have to put in the effort! Don't give up!"

"DAD!" Goten and Goku chorused.

"What?" Goku asked not understanding what he was doing wrong.

Goten rubbed his temples.

"Have you and Vegeta checked out the training rooms yet?" Goten finally asked. "I'm sure if you ask Trunks and Gohan they can install Gravity controls."

Trunks was suddenly being pulled by his tail by his father from the room. Gohan put his hands up in surrender when Vegeta glared at him and followed. Goku was rushing after them a happy gleam in his eyes.

Goten smirked and forced the two kids to rest for awhile before they continued to try again. He heard chuckling.

"That was sneaky and cruel." Raditz commented.

"Meh." Goten shrugged. "Just something I picked up from our Earth Friends in school."


End file.
